


Lucky Number 13

by CursedCupid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCupid/pseuds/CursedCupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving behind the busy and lively streets of New York City, a teenager by the name of Mia Takenaka books a one-way flight to Tokyo, Japan. What she knows is that her sickly grandmother needed her help, but what she didn't know was that she'd be the dove amongst a flock of rowdy crows. </p>
<p>Neither could never guess what could happen next.</p>
<p>("Haikyuu" and its respective characters belong to Haruichi Furudate. I only own my OC Mia Takenaka and a few others.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Monday's. A day that most would dread for it would mean the end of a heavenly weekend and the beginning of hell. Suffice to say most people in the morning, especially on this particular day, were merciless as they were trying to get to their jobs or make it in time before the first bell rings for class. While others were simply trying to hail a taxi to get to the airport, but it's a Monday. Nothing goes right and everything goes wrong. A fact that Mia Takenaka knows all too well. Every day in the city of New York is just like that. Buzzing with life and grime.

"Move it missy! I'm walking here!" An irate business man shouts out as he kicks one of Mia's suitcases out of his way. The latch becoming undone and her clothes spilling out onto the dirty streets.

"Seriously!" Mia hollers to the guy who's too busy arguing on his cell phone to care. "This is the fifth time already." She mumbles to herself angrily as she shoves her clothes back into her suitcase. She gets an oh-so-pleasant surprise when her favorite blouse is stuck to the concrete by day old gum.

_This is just wonderful._

Sighing, she tries to pry off the sticky concoction from her blouse as best she could before putting it back. Standing up from the ground she walks toward the curb and signals for a taxi. It took a good five minutes before a yellow cab stopped in front of her with a noisy screech.

"JFK airport please." Mia tells the driver who just grunts his assent as he flicks his cigarette out the window.

With her luggage nearby, she buckles up and looks out the window to see many other cabs and drivers. The road is congested as always in the afternoon, and it's a good thing her flight isn't till late evening. Leaning her head against the window she takes out her smartphone to check her messages.

There's one from her Mom telling her to be careful, and that should she ever find herself in trouble there's a can of mace in her small backpack. Another from her father who's just checking up on her...ten minutes after leaving the house. A couple others are from friends from Mia's high school saying that they would miss her and how lucky she is to get to travel all the way to the other side of the world.

Lastly, the final and most recent message is from her best friend, a spunky person by the name of Alex, and Mia couldn't help but grin as she reads it over.

_'Ugghhh. Do you have to go to Japan? Can't you send your grandma a get well card or something?....sorry that's fucking insensitive but I ain't happy my wifey is leaving meeeee. You better get your ass on skype when you get there you hear?!'_

Mia taps away her reply saying how'll she miss them and promises to send lots of souvenirs. Soon after she turns off her phone and puts it away in her pocket. Relaxing her head and shoulders she closes her eyes for some shut eye. Unfortunately that plan is cancelled when the car behind her honks their horn loudly. The taxi driver curses them out by shouting through the window. Mia lets out another heavy sigh.

_On the bright side, I definitely won't have to deal with this in Japan,_ she thinks to herself as she gazes out the window.

 

\------13------

_Some time later..._

"Excuse me. Pardon me, excuse me!" Mia is weaving through a crowd trying to reach the check in counter with a backpack and two suitcases, all three a mix of blue and pink.

"Hello miss. Please put your bags to the left." A female staffer tells her gesturing to the steel platform.

Mia does as she said wanting to be rid of her heavy luggages. Two other staffers proceed to attach tags and lift it onto a moving rail. She watches her things disappear into the tunnel and she never felt so free. Those things have been giving her a hassle since she left the house.

"Okay Miss Takenaka you're good to go. The flight will leave at 11:45 PM at Gate 50. Enjoy your trip." Mia thanks the lady as she takes her ticket and makes her way toward security.

She makes it past the security check rather quickly as she had only a backpack in hand. Not to mention a teenager as young as her didn't warrant much of a threat. Hoisting her bag back onto her shoulders and slipping her shoes back on she leisurely walks around. Stopping once in a while to look at something that caught her eye when passing by a myriad of small businesses. Each one sure to have hiked up their prices to make a huge profit.

"Don't give in to the shiny stuff Mia." She mumbles to herself when she forcibly tears herself away from a really nice pair of headphones that weren't worth the sixty dollar price tag. "Buuut...maybeeee..." She starts to walk back to the headphones. "Nope no. No." Once again Mia fights the temptation and is successful when she turns a corner. A huge sign looming ahead with an arrow pointing straight to Gate 50.

Pulling out her phone Mia notes that she still has several hours to go till her flight and decides to stop at a familiar little cafe nestled in between two other shops. This is where she would always wait until the time of departure and it's the only place with really great WiFi. Settling into a chair she spends the rest of her time texting her friends, watching YouTube videos, and even had her dinner there. Before she knows it the announcement she's been waiting for clicks on the loudspeakers.

Quickly Mia walks toward the gate with her ticket out and lines up according to her seat number which is row A, seat number 10. It didn't take long for her to board the plane and find her seat next to an old Japanese couple who seemed to be on their way back home. Bowing politely to them she sits down and places her backpack underneath her seat. People are filing past her trying to get to their seats and she can hear the old lady grumbling right next to her.

"When are they going to fly, we have been here long enough." The elderly man pats his wife's hand to calm her down, but the flush on her face shows that she's still irritated.

"Um..." Mia starts hoping to start a friendly conversation but the glare the old lady gave her sent shivers down her spine. "I think the plane should be departing in fifteen minutes, I know how you feel I got to the airport around two in the afternoon. Although it was kind of a hassle getting here in the first place." She says in fluent Japanese which was a pleasant surprise to the old couple.

"Oh you can speak Japanese?" The old man asks with a friendly smile on his face. Even the old lady seemed to have a much more welcoming vibe than before.

"Ah yes. I'm half Japanese from my dad's side so he kinda taught me how to speak it." Mia answers them and they nod in understanding.

"Good good. Your father was right in teaching you our language." The elderly woman says patting Mia's hand that's resting on the arm rest affectionately. "Is your mother American?"

"Oh no she's actually from Mexico so I also learned Spanish. English is my third language actually." Mia says trying to sound humble and hoping she didn't come off as a braggart.

And with that answer Mia through out most of her flight could be seen talking to the elderly couple in Japanese. Sometimes switching to Spanish when they wanted to know a word or two in her other mother tongue. What would have been a torturous 14 hours in a metal bird turn out to be rather pleasant, minus the few turbulences. Departing the flight she says goodbye to the elderly couple. Finally, she's here, in Tokyo, Japan.

"It's good to be back." Mia mutters to herself as she takes in a deep breath of air. The smell of spring in the breeze and the warmth from the sun high in the sky embraces her as if to say 'Welcome home.

 


	2. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia+Volleyball=Naps

** |Mia| **

It's been about two days since I first landed in Japan. From Tokyo I had to catch a taxi to reach Torono Town. At that point, I had to give the driver some directional help since he didn't know where Takenaka Inn is. I didn't blame him because the place is nestled in a valley, between the small mountains of Torono. Secluded and hidden.

But like I said that was two days ago and now I'm here in my room with school supplies littered all around me. The school issued backpack and I in the middle of it all. Starting tomorrow, the fifth of April, I'll be attending Karasuno High School as a second year.

And I am extremely nervous. It's just a high school but it's a _Japanese_ high school. Granted I am half-Japanese, but that's not the point here, the point is this is going to be a whole new territory for me. I've only stayed in Japan during summer vacation, but things are different now-I'm not visiting here. I'm _living_ here because my grandmother needs me.

Her health isn't the best at the moment, however I'm sure she'll bounce right back from it. She even says she's been feeling better herself and it shows. Her skin isn't as gaunt and pale when I first saw her. Still though, I can't help but worry she might get worse again.

Getting back to the task at hand I start packing up for the academic year. I'm just about done when I see a tuft of bright orange hair peeking out through the crack in my door. Stifling my laughter, I can see that my summertime fun buddy is trying to be sneaky in surprising me. Quietly. Stealthily. I make my way to hide behind the door. Holding my breath in anticipation when I see him peek inside the room.

From this angle I can see the confusion clearly on his face when he sees from his perspective a lonely backpack, my messy bed, and some pencils scattered around.

" _Hola, el sol_." I greet and the poor little fireball went jumping up six feet into the air. Bumping his head on the door-frame along the way. "Oh my god. Are you okay?!" I kneel down on the ground with one hand over my mouth to keep the laughter in.

"Owowow. Where did you even come from? Ow." Hinata whines as he's curled up into a little ball on the floor. Hands on his head.

"I really am sorry." He sits up with a pout on his lips and points to the bump on his hairline. Laughing I lean toward him and place a gentle kiss where it hurt. "Feel better now Shoyo?" I ask him and he nods furiously like a happy little kid.

"Yeah. I think your magic is working." Hinata jokes alluding to some old childhood memories we've had together. "So are you excited to be going to same school as the little giant?!" He shouts rather than asks.

Typical Shoyo. Always with volleyball on the brain. "I suppose. Honestly I'm just really nervous." I admit crossing my legs together, my knees pressing against his.

He gives me a look, the one that just screams 'Really? You gotta be joking.' And I shoot him one back that says 'No I'm not.' He frowns and I just shrug.

"You shouldn't be. You're going to be just great!" Hinata encourages me with a big ol grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. "Besides if anyone gives you a hard time I'll kick their ass!" He proclaims proudly and seriously, gesturing to himself with a fist on his chest.

"Thanks Shoyo. I appreciate it." I tell him ruffling his hair playfully. Sometimes it still surprises me that this little guy is growing up, before he used to be shorter than me, now he's three inches taller. Over the many summers I would notice him changing, yet one thing is forever a constant.

His fiery passion for volleyball.

"So are you still thinking of becoming a manager?" He looks at me hopefully, silently pleading that I'll say yes. He's been helping me get ready for the new semester and I told him I was thinking of becoming a manager for the boys volleyball since he'll be there too. A familiar face among strangers.

I haven't changed my mind since then so I nodded and Hinata being himself, jumps into the air happily.

"This is going to be an awesome year! You'll get to see me go fwoom, and fwish, and bam with the ball!" He chatters excitedly while jumping around my room pretending to receive and spike an imaginary ball. But then he stops altogether as if realizing something. Angrily, he starts to run his hands through his hair. "Ahhh! I just remembered because of Bakageyama I can't join the club!" He says obviously frustrated.

Okay, I know I missed the first day of school yesterday since it was a last minute transfer, but somehow in the quick span of 24 hours it seems Hinata got himself into some trouble. Oh boy.

"Are you talking about the ' _king of the upper court'_ from last year?" Hinata nods his head so vigorously that I had to stop him with my hand before he decapitates himself. "What happened?"

Shoyo starts to rant on about what happened yesterday, how he met his arch-rival in the school's gym and that they had a match with each other, which did not end very well. When he received a ball from Kageyama it ricocheted off his arms to his head and then flew toward the Vice Principal, knocking off his toupee in the process. They got off clean but the Captain of the volleyball team kicked them out.

"But we did make a bet with the Captain that if we win a 3-on-3 match this Saturday, we get to join the club." Hinata finishes a steely look of determination in his eyes. "Tomorrow morning at five, Kageyama and I are going to practice in the gym before the volleyball club does."

"Kageyama, _Mia,_ and I you mean." I correct him with a wink and a small laugh slips past my lips when I see his eyes sparkle in happiness.

"You're the best you know that!" He declares loud and clear as he jumps on me for a hug. Rubbing his cheeks against mine making me giggle.

"It's what friends do Shoyo. Im here for you through thick and thin." I remind him, playfully running my hand through his unruly hair. "By the way shouldn't you be getting home? It's almost Ten at night."

"Mmm five more minutes." He mumbles settling down next to me with his arms still around my waist. His head laying atop my shoulder as his own starts to relax. "I'm really glad you're here Mia." He adds softly as his arms squeeze me gently.

I can feel that I'm blushing but who wouldn't with a sweet guy like Hinata. Sometimes I wonder if he...who am I kidding, if anything he only sees me as a big sister since we are a year apart. That's probably all it'll ever be.

"Mia!" At the sound of my grandmother's voice Hinata quickly lets me go, his face as red as a cherry. I don't see why since all we were doing was hugging, a common occurrence between us two.

"Yes Grandma?" I respond with my head out the door seeing her small, fragile frame walking down the hallway. Her cane tapping against the wooden floor.

"Where's my grandson?"

"Right here!" Shoyo peeks his head out. Ever since He and I became friends many summers ago, he also became a favorite of Grandma's. She would always ask me everyday if he's coming over or not, and it's usually the former.

"Your mother called she wants you to head home." Hinata lets out an audible groan. "I know. I know. It breaks my heart too." Gran says sympathizing with him as she gives him a hug, and a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

"C'mon Shoyo, I'll see you out." I weave my arm around his and reluctantly he walks with me. A pout on his face. "Cheer up _el sol,_ starting tomorrow we'll be able to hang out a lot more than usual."

That certainly got a smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. Promise me you'll eat lunch with me tomorrow?! Pleaaaaaseee." He puts his hands together and gives me the puppy dog eyes.

I laugh bringing a finger to poke him in the forehead playfully. "Sure thing Shoyo. Pinky promise." Pinkies out, we shake on it with our little fingers. "I'll even make a lunchbox for you too."

"Oh yes!" Hinata cheers bouncing around excitedly until he trips over his own two feet. Even though he fell, he still pumps his fist into the air with his back against the floor. "This is going to be the best year ever." He states which is ironic knowing his first day at school didn't go smoothly.

But I know it'll be okay. Giving him my hand, I help him off the ground and walk him out the doors. Hugging each other goodbye, I make sure to ask him if he can give me a ride to school tomorrow which he happily said yes to.

That boy is just a ball of energy and optimism that it's hard to not like him. Despite what Hinata says about this Kageyama guy, I just know that those two will get along somehow.

I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow!

~~~~~~13~~~~~~

Apparently, what happens next is that I'll be sitting on the back of Shoyo's bike as we speed down the roads leading to Karasuno High School. Suffice to say, I'm terrified and excited at the same time.

"Slow down Shoyo!" I hold onto his waist even tighter as we go over a speed bump, hoping that our lunch boxes are still in one piece in my bag. Instead of slowing he just speeds up even faster and so does my heart rate. I swear we better make this out alive.

"We gotta get there before he does!" He yells into the wind as he makes a turn into the school grounds, sand and dust kicking up behind us. Hinata hollers before he uses a burst of strength to send us flying forwards on his bike, right in front of the School's gym. However, we almost landed on top of someone with jet black hair, who proceeds to curse Hinata out like there's no tomorrow.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" The boy, who I assume is Kageyama, shouts at Hinata angrily. His pointer finger jabbing at Hinata's chest.

"HAAA? ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE IN MY WAY!" The little fireball shouts back to Kageyama, jabbing his own finger into Kageyama's chest.

Groaning, I get off the bike, with my butt and thighs feeling numb. Despite that, I made my way to place myself between the two's heated debate, facing towards Kageyama. When our eyes connect he has a look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"Hi, my name's Mia Takenaka. You're Kageyama-san right?" I say to him with my hand out and he nods, bowing respectfully before shaking my hand. "I heard about what happened yesterday, and being a friend of Shoyo's I'm here to help." I explain with a smile feeling his callous hand in mine. "Wow, you've been working hard huh?" I note tracing my thumb over the hard ridges of his knuckles. Taking a closer look at his hand, noticing how short his nails are.

He pulls away suddenly, his face a bright red. "W-w-we should practice now!" Kageyama sputters out holding onto his hand for dear life. Oh no, did I hurt him?

I'm just about to ask when I feel Hinata's head on my right shoulder, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. "As much as I hate to say it, he's right." I can feel the glare coming from the taller boy even though it wasn't aimed at me.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Kageyama mumbles heading to doors of the gym. Tugging at the handles only to find it locked.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you guys don't have the keys." I sigh watching as Hinata joins Kageyama in trying to open the door. It wasn't long till they both start to argue on whether to kick the door down or to pick the lock with a stick they found on the ground.

Neither of them are very good ideas. Turning around, I decided to go see if I can ask one of the teachers to unlock the gym when I run into a brick wall. I place a hand over my aching nose, looking up to see a guy with a sharp jawline and gaze to match. His close cropped hair and intimidating aura made him seem like a thug.

My opinion of him changes when he falls to the floor in a _Dogeza_ position. Hurriedly, I kneel to the ground to raise him up by the shoulders. "I'm ok I'm ok! Really, you don't need to do that." I laugh assuring him that I'm fine.

He looks at my hands on his shoulders and he starts...to...cry? "I am so fortunate to be here today. Thank you lord." I hear him mumble under his breath. For a tough looking guy, he's kind of strange to put it politely.

"Oh, Tanaka-san!" Shoyo shouts from behind me and I can hear him running toward us with Kageyama in tow. So that's his name. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to unlock the doors for you guys." He answers helping me up to my feet. His hold on my wrists were tender but supportive. "Sorry about...you know...bumping into you." Tanaka mutters rubbing the back of his neck nervously, guilt painting his features.

"Don't be! It was my fault for not watching where I was going." I say gesturing to myself and my general clumsiness. "I'm sorry I hope I didn't hurt you or something." I bow apologetically but Tanaka ushers me back up frantically.

"Hahaha! Me? Hurt? It'll take more than a pretty girl to break these guns!" He hoots as he shows off his arm muscles and I might as well enjoy the view right? Plus, he also called me pretty which brings a smile to my face.

"Can you stop showing off like an idiot and give us the key?" Kageyama says bluntly, holding his hand out. "...senpai." He adds shortly after as if to soften the blow of his words, although it didn't sound quite as sincere.

Tanaka's right eye starts to twitch, clearly holding his anger in as he mumbles to himself about something. I could only catch the words ' _girl'_ and something about _'kicking ass?'_ After digging through his pockets after sometime he pulls out a ring of keys. Instead of placing it onto Kageyama's outstretched hand, Tanaka takes my hand instead and places the keys in my palm. The cold steel a stark contrast against the warmth of his hand.

"Um, make sure to lock up after you guys are done with practice ok?" His eyes are elsewhere as he's talking to me, a small blush sweeps across his cheeks. "I'm going to try to get more shut eye in the library. I'll see you guys later." He yawns before turning around to leave, watching him go I see him pump his fist into the air.

"He's kind of weird..." I say out loud a smile tugging at my lips.

"And rude too." Kageyama huffs putting his rejected hand into the pockets of his gym shorts.

"Well you did call him an idiot, idiot." Hinata admonishes him earning another frightening glare from the taller boy.

"But you know..." I continue on halting the bickering the two could've gotten into. "I think he's pretty cool in a way." I finish placing a finger on my lips as I thought about the walking, talking juxtaposition that Tanaka is.

"What about me? What about me?" Hinata tugs at my sleeve and frantically points at himself.

"I think you're adorable as always Shoyo." I laugh smooshing his face knowing that would make him happy. And it does from the way his face beams with joy.

Leaving Shoyo to bask in the compliment, I walk towards the gym doors but out of the corner of my eye I catch Kageyama watching me. Observing my movements with interest. Did he need to ask me something? Unlocking the gym doors, they slide open with a screech. A flash of orange darts past me, my hair flying every which way as Shoyo jumps up in excitement for having a place to practice.

"Excuse me.." Kageyama grumbles walking past me to get inside too. Seemingly eager to get his hands on a volleyball. In fact, that's what he went straight for after pushing Hinata away, who was too busy worshiping the ground he's on to notice Kageyama.

I take my phone out to take a picture, focusing it on the two passionate players before me who were fighting over a volleyball. Even though there's plenty in the storage bin. With a click a memory is made permanent. Satisfied, I put my phone away and stroll towards the two to break up their fight.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a very long practice._

~~~~~~13~~~~~~

And it was. Those two hours felt more like four with the constant fighting between Kageyama and Shoyo. Hopefully by Saturday's match they will have gotten along better. They need to if they want to have some semblance of winning and I know they can do it.

I've seen Hinata's high jumps that can give him an advantage in a match but he's missing a crucial piece. An amazing setter and Kageyama Tobio fits that bill. If those two were to synchronize on the court they'd be an unbelievable force. I even told them so but I think it fell on deaf ears as those two still didn't get along for the remainder of practice.

Besides keeping the harmony, I helped the duo with their receives. Kageyama was against it at first because he worried that I could get severely hurt, which was sweet of him. I managed to assure him that I would be fine, when I told him about the story of how Hinata once spiked a ball right into my face (kind of a bad move on my part because it started another fight) which, at worst, only left me with a bloody nose. Begrudgingly, Kageyama practiced with Hinata and I, although he made the extra effort to keep far away from me and to send the ball towards Hinata...well he really tried to. I ended up receiving a lot of balls from the two because they were just so horrible at it. Even now my arms are still sore and bright red.

Currently, I'm sitting in front of the doors waiting for the boys to get back from changing into their uniforms. I figured that our use of the gym is suppose to be a secret when Hinata told me that the club uses the court around seven. So I ended practice a bit early that way the three of us can leave before they arrive. Neither Hinata or Kageyama wanted practice to end, which was probably the only time during practice that the two were in unison with each other. I somehow got them to get out by bribing them with drinks from the vending machine.

They're taking quite awhile though. I look at the time on my phone and it reads 6:50 AM. They left twenty minutes ago...they better not be fighting again. Letting out a sigh, I lean my head against the doors feeling exhausted. Yawning, I feel my eyes closing as the beginnings of sleep start to embrace me.

And then I fell backwards.

A shriek slips out as I feel my head hit against something hard. "Oww..." I whine when I glance up to see a boy that can probably give the prettiest girl in the world a run for their money. His hair is a shade of muted silver, gentle eyes the exact same shade as my own, and a tiny mole under his left eye.

His initial expression of shocks fades into one of worry as he scrambles to help me up. "I-I-I s-s-sorry!" He sputters out in English, catching me off guard, reminding me that I look like a foreigner..well I am partly. I appreciate the effort though.

"I'm ok. Thank you for helping me up, taking a nap by the door probably wasn't a good idea." I laugh using humor to dispel the awkwardness in the air. I get a smile out of him which I return with one of my own.

"Oh you can speak Japanese." The pretty boy marvels seemingly impressed by my fluency. "Um may I ask why you're here in the gym?"

I almost put Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama into boiling water when I stop myself from telling him about the practice. "Um uh...I'm here because...I wanted..to...be?" Ugh. Shoot me now. I shouldn't be in charge of secrets when I'm a terrible liar.

"I see." He chuckles and I knew he didn't buy into what I said.

Suddenly, in the distance I could hear two distinct voices and the people it belong to.

"We heard screaming..." Kageyama explains out of breath with half his black uniform jacket on and still unbuttoned.

"Are you ok Mia?!" Shoyo runs over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders as he looks me over. Checking that I'm still in one piece.

"I'm fine fireball." I say looking up at the sky as I bite down on my lip to keep from laughing. I should tell him, I really should but I'll end up having a giggle fit.

"Um, Hinata-kun."

"Oh! Sugawara senpai!" Hinata is surprised to see the grey haired boy. "What is it?"

"I think you forgot about your pants." Says Sugawara who points at Hinata's boxers; a pattern of crows dancing along the fabric.

Seeing that he is indeed missing an article of clothing, his face turns a vibrant red as he puts his hands in front of his crotch and starts running back to the locker rooms. As soon as he's out of earshot the giggles that have been bubbling in my throat spill past my lips.

"Please don't tell him that I laughed." I asked Kageyama and Sugawara in between giggles, both of my hands over my mouth in an attempt to quite it down.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Kageyama mumbles buttoning up his _gakuran_ with a blush on his face. Perhaps from embarrassment.

"So am I right in guessing that you guys were secretly practicing and that Tanaka gave you the keys to the gym." Sugawara says his accuracy eerily spot on. Gazing at me with the most gentlest eyes imaginable, I can't not tell the truth.

"Yes, but please don't get angry at Tanaka-san. He's just trying to help." I ask not wanting Tanaka to get into trouble after sticking out his neck for us.

"I won't. If anything I wish I had came earlier to help you guys." Sugawara admits and I let out a breath in relief. "You guys should get going though if you don't want to get caught by Daichi."

Just hearing that name has Kageyama walking away in a fast pace. Seeing him go I call out to him to say goodbye and he stops mid-stride to bow. Wow, this _Daichi_ must be real scary.

"Sugawara-san?"

"Yes?" He answers focusing all his attention on me, a blush creeps onto my face. "You can just call me Sugawara if you like Takenaka-san."

"Ok. Sugawara it is." I smile. I'm starting to get a grasp of who he is which is friendly and gentle. "You can call me Mia by the way. Do you know where class 3 for the second years are?"

"Yeah, if you enter through the doors across from here just go up to the second floor and turn left." Sugawara answers pointing at the entrance that leads inside to the school building. A student or two are already heading inside, getting a head start before the rest of their peers. "Would you like me to walk you there?" He offers, which is kind of him, but I didn't want to make him late for practice.

"Thanks, but I'll be ok." I say shaking my head and giving him the keys that Tanaka lent me earlier.

"Well, if you're sure." I nod my head and he sighs in defeat. "Try not to fall asleep on your way okay Mia-chan?" He jokes eliciting a shy giggle from me. I can't lie, I did like the way he called my name. A good guy like him must surely be taken, his lover is so lucky.

"I'll see you later Sugawara." Waving goodbye to him I take my leave and I'm just a few steps away when I hear a different voice that's much, much deeper compared to Shoyo's. I would've looked back to see who it belonged to when I feel a weight on my back.

"Miaaaaaa, I'm thirsty." Hinata whines clinging to me like a koala as I struggle to keep my balance and open the door at the same time. Thank god that it's a door that swings inward. "You promised me a drink remember?"

I laugh recalling the bribe. "Yes, yes. I know Shoyo, I can't exactly get it with you on my back you know?" Hinata's cheek is against mine, warm and sweaty. "You need a shower _el sol_." I complain when he rubs his face against mine without a care that we were attracting some attention from other students.

"D-dumbass what're you doing to Takenaka-san!" Kageyama pokes his head out from a classroom and starts heading toward us. Prying Shoyo off of me with anger written all over his face. "Y-you shouldn't touch a girl like that!" Already I could hear two girls nearby gossiping about what's going because of Kageyama's bad choice of words.

"It's none of your business Kageyama." Hinata shakes off the setters grip, glaring daggers at him. "Besides, we do this ALL the time!" He enunciates very clearly and loudly causing the two female eavesdroppers to gasp dramatically.

Feeling my cheeks burn red, half from embarrassment and anger, I grab the noisy duo by the collar of their shirts. Dragging them away to the furthest vending machine as fast as my legs could carry me and two boys. Getting them the drinks that I promised them. Afterwards we went to sit down on the grass with me in the middle. Laying back on the ground I feel exhausted as I try to fight off sleep.

All this and class has yet to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write my updates on mobile so if there are some mistakes let me know! This story can also be found on wattpad!


	3. Hungry, Hungry Hippos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pozole+Kageyama=Full Stomach

** |Hinata| **

Seeing Mia sprawled out on the grass, eyes fluttering closed, and her hair cascading around her in brown waves, I could feel my exhaustion from this morning's practice melt away. I've missed this. I missed seeing her face, hearing her laugh, and feeling her touch. I'm really glad she's back...but I know she's going to have to leave again. She always does. But, on the bright side Mia's here now and that's all I can ask for. Gotta think that the glass is half full, not half empty.

"Quit staring that's creepy." Whispers a particularly annoying voice.

Right, Bakageyama is here too. Man, he's such a pain sometimes. Why, out of all the other schools he could've chosen, he had to pick the same one as me?

"Shut up. I wasn't staring, I was thinking." I whisper back, feeling my cheeks on fire. Thankfully he doesn't say anything about it and chooses to glare at me instead.

"You were staring." He mumbles irking me even more.

"Was not." I whisper through gritted teeth, trying to keep quiet while Mia takes a nap. I bet she's exhausted, she did chase after the ball so many times because we couldn't receive a single one right. I'm quite sure I did better than that stupid Kageyama though.

"Was too." He shoots back. Well if he's not going to back down neither am I.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"WAS not."

"WAS too."

"WAS NOT."

"WAS TOO."

I'm about to argue back when I feel a hand pull me down to the ground by the collar of my shirt. I hear Kageyama let out a yelp as he too is made to lay down on the ground. Looking over to my side I can see Mia's awake now and looking up at the sky.

" _Aye dios mios_." Mia yawns stretching her arms above her head. The phrase is familiar and I know we might've gotten on her nerves a little bit. Even though her face doesn't say so. Sometimes she's way too nice for her own good. "You guys argue way too much. I know that you guys were rivals once upon a time, but you're on the same team now. Same side of the court. _Amigos, entiende_ _s_?" Her words are slurred and slow from sleepiness. I feel bad for waking her up, but I _hate_ to lose to that damn setter at anything.

"Sorry Mia." I mumble my apology feeling her hands run through my hair, softly and gently. Letting me know that I'm forgiven, I kinda just wish she wouldn't stop that. It's comforting, familiar, and I want...no. This is fine. This is good enough.

"What does amigos entiende even mean?" Kageyama asks struggling to repeat the Spanish phrase and I couldn't help but snicker at him. I understand something that he doesn't (I've known Mia for years now, I'm bound to pick up on some Spanish) and honestly, it feels pretty good.

"It means that you guys are friends, well comrades at the very least." Mia explains getting a loud scoff from Kageyama.

"Ha. As if that useless wannabe spiker and I can be friends." He says stinging me with his words.

Sitting back up I send an angry glare his way. "It's not my fault you can't set the ball right!" I shout over Mia before getting pulled back down.

"It is! Out of all the balls I sent your way you couldn't spike at least one. Let alone touch it!" Kageyama argues back and I could tell my words got to him with how red in the face he is. He gets yanked down too soon after.

"You're both at fault here so stop arguing." Mia scolds us tugging at our ears in punishment. It didn't hurt but it did get the point across. With a sigh she gets up, dusting off the grass that's on her skirt and stuff. Glancing over to Kageyama I can see him staring at Mia's backside. On instinct I punched him in the arm to get his wandering eyes off of her and it worked.

Although I paid a price by getting jabbed in the ribs for it. Groaning, I hold onto my side in pain. Biting my bottom lip I send the most venomous glare that I can make to the annoying setter. He just brushes it off like lint on his shoulder.

Mia turns around to face us, bending over with her hands out. "Come on you two we should get to class before the bell rings." At the same time, Kageyama and I reach to grab her hand, the both of us turning to glare at the other. Mia struggles to pull us both up, but she's stronger than she looks. I did catch her when she starts to fall back after helping us up. Apparently, I wasn't the only one quick on their feet as Kageyama had held onto her left arm to steady her.

I mouthed at him to let go but he tells me to let go. Like hell I am. Mia's my friend, not his.

"You guys can let me go now." Mia says snapping the both of us back to reality. Slightly embarrassed for hanging onto her for so long, I let her go just as Kageyama does too. He really needs to stop copying me, it's getting annoying.

"You want me to walk you to class?" I offer feeling disappointed when Mia shakes her head. "Aww pleaseeee?"

"Stop whining. You're not a dog stupid." Kageyama tells me throwing his now empty drink into the trash.

Before I could reply to his nastiness with something equally nasty, Mia cuts in. "Kageyama you two aren't going to get along if you're so mean to him." Cue my smuggest grin of all time. "And Hinata, that goes for you too." I take back that grin.

Kageyama stays silent for a long time like five seconds which is really long to me. "....I'll try Takenaka-san." He grumbles kinda surprising me. Does he mean that or is he just saying that to please Mia?

"Me too..." I mumble unsure of Kageyama's sincerity. For now it's best to play it safe otherwise angry Mia will come out and she is terrifying.

"Well I suppose that's the best I'll get from you two." Mia sighs rubbing her temples with her forefingers. "I'm gonna get to class and Kageyama-san you can just call me Mia." Grabbing her backpack she starts to walk away from us waving goodbye as she does.

I wave back smiling brightly, hoping she doesn't get lost considering she's new to the school. She enters the building with the doors closing behind her and I sigh inwardly. At least there's lunchtime. We'll meet each other again soon.

I start heading back to class too when I hear another pair of footsteps shadowing my own. "Oi, don't follow me around Bakageyama!"

"We have our classes in the same hallway you dumbass!"

Oh yeah we do.

~~~~~~

** |Mia| **

I won't lie (I'm terrible at it anyways) but it did worry me to leave Shoyo, and Kageyama together. However, they did survive each other's presence yesterday without burning the school down. It should be fine. I hope...

Walking up the first flight of stairs I pass by the same two girls I saw from earlier. Luckily, they didn't pay much notice to me as they are too busy swapping gossip stories.

"Did you hear the rumors? Apparently someone got suspended at our school." One of them whispers and it piques my interest as I slow my footsteps.

"Oh my god I did!" The other squeals before lowering her voice. I'm still within earshot as she continues on excitedly. "I heard he assaulted the vice principal with a vase!"

That didn't sound too unbelievable. I did come from the United States and there have been incidents way worse than what they're talking about that has happened on school campuses. I leave the two girls to their gossip and go up the second flight of stairs to get to the second floor. Scanning the hallway for class three and finding it quicker than I would finding a pair of socks.

As I'm walking by class one, I see Tanaka at the very back looking bored out of his mind. When he gazes my way I cheerfully wave hello to him, his face lights up as soon as he spots me. Glad to see his spirits lifted up, I continue to get to class noting that I have only five minutes till it starts thanks to the clock on the wall.

"MIA-SAN!" I hear Tanaka shout my name. Turning around I see him running towards me like a speeding train. Thank god, he slows down to a halt before me. I don't think I'll live if he's the one running right into me. "H-how are you? I mean how was practice?" He stutters blushing fiercely, eager to hear my report.

I laugh finding this side of him to be kind of cute. I don't know why I even thought him scary in the first place. "I'm fine to answer your first question. As for your second question..." I sigh. Just thinking about it made me tired. "It went...not so good...and not so bad?"

"They were fucking terrible weren't they." Tanaka says what I couldn't in the most bluntest way possible. I nod since it is true to an extent.

"They fought so much and it's just, I don't see how they can't _see_ eye to eye." I huff crossing my arms together letting all the frustration I feel rise to the surface before it sputters out. I'm not one to stay mad at people for long usually. "I'm not going to give up on them. Whether they like it or not they're going to have to get along."

"I hear you." Tanaka chuckles putting his hands in his pockets. "When they first got to the club they immediately butted heads with each other. They're talented but so fucking stubborn." He says scratching the back of his head when he seems to realize something. "Ah sorry. I shouldn't be saying such vulgar words like 'fucking' in front of a girl huh?"

"You're fine." I tell him brushing it off. It didn't really bother me as I heard worse from my Mom when she gets road rage. "You know, I realize I've been saying this a lot today but you can just call me Mia." I add but Tanaka just shakes his head no.

"T-thank you but a man should always treat a lady with respect so..." He declares loudly at first then fading into a whisper. "I'll call you Mia-san because I'm a man and uh yeah."

I tilt my head to the side confused by what he's saying yet somewhat understanding it at the same time. "Well if that's what you want." I start to say receiving a hearty nod from him. I smile albeit sadly since it kind of feels like there's a wall between us two with the formalities. Tanaka's a fun guy and I want us to be comfortable with each other, but if that's his preference I can't really do much.

"Oi. Get back in class Tanaka. Sensei's already writing up today's lesson!" A boy from class one shouts out the room's window.

"Oh shit. I gotta go. See you Mia-san!" Tanaka practically dives through the class window to get to his seat. Scaring and impressing a few of his classmates, but also ticking off his teacher who throws a bit of chalk at his head. Geez rude much?

Pitying poor Tanaka I walk into class three, immediately feeling the stares of dozens of students. The teacher greets me in garbled English and I, once again, explain to him that I can speak Japanese just fine. Once that's out of the way he asks me to introduce myself to the class. Facing forward I tell my classmates my name, my favorite colors which are pink and blue, and that I'm proud to be an Asian Hispanic. Even though sometimes I find myself leaning to one ethnicity more than the other. But I know I am both and that in itself is pretty cool.

"Welcome to Karasuno High School Takenaka-san. If you could take a seat over there." He points to one of two empty desks, my assigned seat being the one in the front. The best part is that it's by the window too where I can look out to watch the day go by.

Minding my bag, I shuffle towards my desk, wondering who's the student sitting behind me as it is empty. Whoever they are they sure loved to leave little doodles on their desk. If there's one thing I can say with certainty about the unknown classmate, it's that they hate their contemporary literature class. They did write it on the desk for all to see.

Sitting down at my seat, I pull out a notebook and pencil to begin writing out the notes for today's lesson. Needless to say, I look forward to lunch break. I think I can safely say it's everybody's favorite subject at school.

~~~~~~13~~~~~~

Class went by rather fast, probably because I dozed off in math, and science. My two worst subjects. I just can't seem to wrap my head around numbers and complicated theories. As soon as the bell rings for lunch I'm already walking out the door with two lunch boxes in hand. I just about reached the stairs when I feel someone tap my right shoulder. Looking over I see Tanaka grinning down at me and his canines are noticeably sharp.

"Mia-san you want to eat lunch together?!" He chirps happily at me but his demeanor changes quickly when someone brushes past me. Knocking me off kilter. "Oi! Watch where you're going asshole!" He growls catching me by the shoulders. When he looks back at me his face goes soft, a stark change from earlier. "You ok?"

I laugh and nod my head, glad that he's there. I might've dropped Shoyo's lunch and mine if he wasn't. "I'm ok. I'm actually going to eat with Shoyo if you want to come with?"

"Shoyo? Ah, are you talking about Hinata?" I nod my head in affirmation. "Sure I'll join but I gotta get some food from the canteen first." Tanaka says and that's when I notice he doesn't have a _bento_ on hand. Hm, maybe I should make him lunch one day to repay him for getting us into the gym.

"Mind if I walk with? I need to know where that is just in case I ever forget lunch." I say knowing that such an instance is bound to happen to me.

"Huh? I mean, yeah. Just follow me." Tanaka blusters out rather surprised. I wonder if his intimidating aura makes it hard to find friends. It would explain some of his awkwardness around me.

I follow after Tanaka, the both of us are making casual conversation as we walk together to the school's canteen. I'm waiting against the wall that's nearest to the open display of various types of bread, sandwiches, and drinks. I pull out my  phone to send Shoyo a quick text that I'm on my way with Tanaka in tow.

"Um here. You can have this if you want." Tanaka appears in front of me with an assortment of food in his left arm. His other one holding out a small can of Peach flavored soda.

"Thanks." I smile accepting the unexpected gift from him. I didn't have the heart in me to say no since I'm not a fan of peaches.

"Hehe. It's no big deal." Tanaka grins, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. "A-anyways we shouldn't keep Hinata waiting. Do you know which class he's in?"

"I don't actually. I could just text..." I didn't bother to finish my sentence when I see Kageyama, who's a few feet away, at a vending machine getting out a carton of strawberry milk. "Kageyama-san!" I shout spooking the poor guy. Oops. My bad.

"Y-yes Takenaka-san!?" He responds and nearly drops his drink as he does so, but he catches it before it could reach the ground.

"Do you know which class Shoyo's in?" The confusion on his face is visible but a second later he realizes who I'm talking about.

"Ah. That dumba-I mean _amigo,_ is in class one I think." I chuckle finding it endearing that he's actually trying to speak Spanish. Maybe the conversation I had with him and Hinata got through their skulls for once. "Why do you ask?"

"Tanaka and I are going to eat lunch with him." I answer and he nods understanding. Idly sipping at his drink through a straw. I know I'm probably gonna regret this buuut Kageyama just looks kind of lonely over there by himself. It would be mean of me to leave him out. "You should join us it'll be fun!"

Kageyama jolts in surprise, choking on his drink and going into a coughing frenzy. I feel Tanaka's shoulder pressing against mine when he leans over to whisper. "Are you sure about this? They're probably gonna go at each other's throats again."

"If they do I'll just knock them both out." Tanaka looks at me, shocked to hear those words come from my mouth. "I'm joking." I laugh and he laughs along with me. Both of us are halting our giggles when Kageyama walks over calm as can be. It's good to see that he's feeling better.

"If you'll have me..." He mumbles quietly not looking me in the eye. Is he angry at me? For inviting him? I'm kind of confused now.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." I say, noticing Kageyama's face starting to fall. Oh, I guess he does want to come along after all. "But I'd be happy if you came." Kageyama's slouched posture straightens up at hearing my words. I'm not sure but he seemed rather happy to hear that. "We should get going by now I'm sure Shoyo's starving at this moment."

I lead the way with Tanaka on my left and Kageyama on my right. The halls are very crowded yet our path remains ever so clear. It's only when I look at the two boys do I realize why. Tanaka had a scowl on his face whenever someone got too close while Kageyama didn't wear an expression, except for the cold look of contempt in his eyes for the people passing by.

"You know your faces will get stuck like that forever if you keep doing that." I joke entering class one for the first years; Shoyo is at his desk asleep and loudly snoring. "Smile ok?" I say turning to face Tanaka and Kageyama as I point to my lips which are stretched into a big grin.

Both of them are blushing and I don't know what for. Maybe the heat is getting to them. Slipping past a few other students lingering in the classroom I go over to Hinata, setting his lunchbox on his desk. Pulling out a seat to sit across from Shoyo and sure enough as soon as _el sol_ smells the food, his eyes pop open.

"Ooooh yes! Finally I can eat!" Hinata cheers hastily opening up his meal. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that his is all in one piece.

Both of our lunch boxes are shaped like cylinders, although the bottom is totally flat, and is divided into four sections. The top piece doubles as a cover and a small bowl, the tip of it being a little flat so it can sit on a table. The next layer is just rice with _carnitas,_ and the one after that is full of _camote_ which is just sweet potatoes. The last one is actually a soup and one of my favorite dishes that my Mom taught me how to make called _Pozole._

 _"_ Holy shit that smells amazing." Tanaka states, hungrily looking at Hinata's lunchbox with want. A tiny laugh passes my lips because he's forgotten about the pile of food on his lap.

Hinata brings his lunch closer to him when he sees Tanaka trying to sneak some into his mouth with chopsticks. "Hands off senpai! Mia made this for me. Besides you have your own!" Shoyo says with food in his mouth and some grains of rice around his lips.

"You can have some of mine." I push my lunch toward Tanaka who's sitting to the side. "That goes for you too Kageyama-san!" I had to shout because the setter is sitting at a desk a bit far from us. "You should come over here." I gesture to the spot across from Tanaka. Hesitantly, Kageyama drags his chair over, side-eyeing Shoyo as he does so. He bows his head in thanks when I slide the bowl of _Pozole_ for him to try.

"This is really good Mia-san? What is this pork?" Tanaka compliments my cooking and I could feel my chest swell with pride. He hasn't even touched the stuff he bought from the canteen yet. Instead he chooses to devour the entire bowl of _carnitas_ and rice. I would've made tacos or _tortas,_ but I couldn't find what I needed to make that in the kitchen.

"Mhmm." I answer Tanaka who's eating away my lunch blissfully. I didn't mind, if anything it made me happy to see he likes it.

I put some sweet potato into my mouth before taking a spoonful of Hinata's soup. Shoyo takes a sip after me, looking akin to a chipmunk with the way he stuffed his mouth full. Chuckling, I glance at Kageyama who's drinking my soup straight from the bowl. It seems he's enjoying it too.

Sitting back in my chair, I'm watching the three of them eating like there's no tomorrow. Finding it a picturesque moment, I look around the classroom for the teacher who's busy talking to a student, deeming it safe I take out my phone. Quickly taking a picture of the moment and uploading it to snapchat to show my friend Alex.

My phone vibrates notifying me of a text and I could guess who it is. With a slide of my finger the message appears on my screen.

**Alex: Lmao. I want some 2 damn. Brb, buying a tix to Japan.**

**Me: Lol. If only.**

**Alex: By the way that bald guy is hella scary. Is he a gangster?**

**Me: He's not that bald. And no he isn't Alex. He's a sweet guy despite his looks.**

**Alex: Oh my. Is Ms. Goody two-shoes falling for a bad boy? ;3**

I can feel my face heating up at her words as I hastily text my reply back.

**Me: It's not like that. We're just friends. I only met him today you know?**

**Alex: Uh-huh. "Friends." Just like Shoyo.**

**Me: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Alex: Sweet sweet child of innocence. You'll figure it out one day. ;) I gtg so I'll txt you laters.**

I frown wondering what in the world what Alex meant. Ugh. They're being really cryptic lately, hinting at something that I can't seem to understand. Grumpily I pop the tab on the drink Tanaka gave me earlier, grimacing when I taste peach. I forgot about that particular fact.

"Eh, why're you drinking that?" Shoyo points to my soda and I'm trying to telepathically tell him not to say a word. Unfortunately I'm no psychic. "You hate peaches."

"You do?" Tanaka asks me and I sheepishly nodded. "Ah man! I'm sorry Mia-san. If you want you can punish me." He had stood up to bow, his head at the same level of my eyesight. Let me just point out that I'm short and sitting down.

"What? I'm not going to hit you Tanaka-san." He raises his head a little to look at me. "Besides its not your fault that you didn't know. If anything I'm sorry for lying, I didn't want to hurt your feelings is all."

"You're too nice Mia-san." Tanaka whispers to me softly, his eyes are gentle and he looks like he's about to cry again. I'm starting to think Tanaka is a total softie. "Next time I'll get you something not peach flavored." He grins at me before going back to his seat. He hands me one of his sandwiches, silently asking if I wanted it. I suppose he's trying to make it up to me now.

I take the sandwich and unwrap the plastic around it. Happily biting into it and relishing the taste of roast beef with cheese. Much of our lunch break continues on in the same fashion. The four of us eating till we were full and complaining about the loads of schoolwork we are already getting. Of course, Hinata and Kageyama got into an argument over volleyball again. They stopped fighting when Tanaka threatened to revoke their secret use of the gym.

Now I'm heading back to class alone since Tanaka got stopped by one of the teachers for violating the school uniform code. I didn't see what's wrong with his clothes but teachers can always find a way to get you into trouble sometimes. Without Tanaka I find it hard to walk back to class as the halls are so crowded, full of students trying to get back to their own classes before the bell rings. I'm this close to the stairs when someone bumps into me. Hard.

Tipping backwards, I hold my breath knowing that the cold floors await me, when a pair of hands settle themselves onto my hips. The stranger lets out a sigh of relief as their hands slips away from me. "Oh than-" I start to say but when I turn around to address them I didn't see anybody. The crowd is too thick to even guess who but the scent of mint hangs in the air. The sensation they left on my waist lingers and I take one last look behind me before facing forward again.

The next two hours pass by in a blur and the last bell for the school day rings. Grabbing my stuff I leave the school in a hurry, the application form for the volleyball club in between my fingers. When I pass by Class one Tanaka is standing in the doorway yawning and rubbing his eyes. Guess I'm not the only one who likes to take naps in class.

"Oh Mia-san are you heading home already?" Tanaka falls in step with me and yawns again as we descend the stairs.

"Sort of. I have to stop by the gym. The boys volleyball club is practicing now right?" My hand starts to reach for the door but Tanaka beats me to it.

"Ladies first." He grins letting me pass with a bow. Letting out a laugh, I thank him as I step out. "But yeah we have practice after school usually everyday why do you ask?" Tanaka says eyeing me with curiosity.

I hold up the application waving it in the air. "I'm going to join as a manager." Tanaka immediately lets out a loud whoop when I finish answering him. "Ahaha. It'll only happen if I get accepted which I'm not, yet."

"Don't worry I'll get you in even if I have to break a few bones." Tanaka says sinisterly while he cracks his knuckles, and moves his neck side to side with a couple pops.

"Oh and who's bones are you breaking Tanaka." A smooth but deep baritone voice says from my right. The same voice I heard from this morning. I finally get to see who it belongs to and the guy is, in short, really handsome. Tall with dark hair and tan skin, although I couldn't really tell with the school uniform he appears to be strong. If I had to guess who he is on the volleyball team I'd say he's the captain.

"D-Daichi-san. I didn't see you there." Tanaka laughs nervously opening the doors to the gym to make a quick a getaway. "I think I hear Sugawara-san calling for me. I'll see you later Mia-san." He says slipping inside real quick.

"So I couldn't help but overhear you're thinking of joining us as a manager." Daichi, who I already figured to be someone scary, says with a soft smile on his face. "I think Shimizu-san, our current manager, would be happy to hear that." He continues with a voice as smooth as velvet.

"Yeah. If your coach allows it I'd love to join." I smile at him but look inside the gym for said coach. I didn't see anybody that looks like one although I did see several other players. Sugawara and Tanaka are the only ones that are familiar to me.

"Ah. That would be me." Daichi speaks up gaining my attention. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he goes on to tell me that the club currently doesn't have a coach anymore since he's retired. Apparently their old coach was really famous in the volleyball world. However, since Karasuno is now without one, Daichi tells me he decided to take up the responsibility as he is the team's captain.

"Wow. That's really admirable of you." I tell him with awe in my voice.

"Ah. Well. Thank you. I just think it's the right thing to do." Daichi says smiling shyly. If I were to describe him in three words right now it would be handsome, humble, and mature. Surely he has a significant other because guys like him usually do. Even if he doesn't, it's not like I'll have a chance to get with someone so great.

Great people date other great people. I am, unfortunately, not so great although Hinata says I am. But I know I'm not...not usually anyways.

"Well since you're in charge, here's my form. I hope you'll accept me." I say pushing down the negativity and hand him my application form.

"Let's see here..." Daichi mumbles as his pointer finger glides over the little details on the paper. Humming his approval here and there. "Well, Takenaka-san, welcome to the club." Daichi congratulates me, clearly happy to have a new member, and I hope he doesn't get too angry with what I'm about to say next.

"Um..." I hesitate to continue but the captain encourages me to go on. "Is it ok if I can hold off joining until Saturday?"

"Sure, I suppose. May I ask why?" He didn't sound angry at all and I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"It's because that's the day when Hinata will join the club. Oh and Kageyama too." I answer, quickly adding the last bit when I remember about the setter. I know I'm being arrogant when I said those words but I know they can win.

"Oh. So you're a friend of theirs? You've heard about the match right?" I nod, catching the look of surprise and confusion on his face. "You don't know if they'll win." He states and it's true that I don't.

"I know that but I believe in them." I say faithfully putting my trust into those two. Praying that they do win, otherwise I'll look like a complete dork.

Daichi chuckles bringing a blush to my face. I thought he's laughing at me but his eyes are full of admiration, and now I find myself blushing for an entirely different reason. "Don't tell them I said this but I hope they win too." Daichi whispers into my ear making my breath catch at how close he is. Close enough that I know that he smells of pine and musk. That scent isn't overbearing but strong enough that it lingers even after he pulls away.

Looking down at the ground I nod my head shyly. Silently telling my heart to calm down. With the rate it's beating at I'm scared that it'll pop out of my chest. That definitely won't be a cute sight to see.

"D-Daichi-san. There's one more thing..." I stutter out before I forget, gathering up my courage to stomp out the butterflies in my stomach. I hope I'm not asking too much from him but I really feel like I need to do this.

After all, I did promise to stick by Shoyo's side through thick and thin. A promise that I intend to keep no matter what. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if any of you readers happen to be Mexican or more specifically Asian Hispanic please do give me feedback on how I portray Mia. I do not want to come off as stereotypical or offensive. That is not my intention.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! Please vote, comment, and follow me if you like the story! See you next chapter~!


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken-Rosemary=Plain

** |Mia| **

I'm walking up the gravel road that leads to the Inn. Dragging my feet up the hill, I think about Saturday and the conversation I just had with Mr. Handsome. Getting him to agree with my last request was a bit of a battle. Daichi knew I could get hurt and was adamantly against my idea, telling me that I didn't need to go that far to get accepted.

But I had to. If I didn't, I wouldn't be a true friend of Shoyo's. His battles are my battles too. I only managed a yes out of the captain by agreeing to a compromise. Also, I had to promise him that the moment I receive a scratch on the court—I am out of there. I appreciate the chivalry but we girls aren't that weak. I'm not that weak.

Sometimes anyways.

Breathing heavily, I reach the top of the hill where the path splits into two directions. The left is a rocky trail that leads to an old mountain shrine that's home to many creatures. To the right is my home, Takenaka Inn, surrounded by bamboos, bushes, and the forest itself. A beautiful sight that never fails to lift my spirits.

I walk to the right with a spring in my step. Taking note of the car in the parking lot, which is actually just a square area of dirt and pebbles. We can't exactly afford a proper parking area and grandma doesn't want one either for good reason. The construction work will just harm the nature around us as she once said.

Sliding open the entrance doors, I slip off my school shoes. Holding onto them, I put on my personal pair of house slippers that I keep in a cubby with my name on it. Next to that is a wide shoe shelf reserved for the guests. A few of them are already filled so I guess we have some people staying over for awhile. It couldn't be one of our regulars since they usually only appear during lunch or dinner.

Stepping onto the tatami floors, I start walking toward my room to put away my stuff. Practically throwing my shoes onto the pink carpet in the middle of my room and my backpack on my bed. Heading for my closet I pull out a purple shirt with my surname on the back of it written in kanji. The lettering is in gold and looks as if it's been brushed onto the fabric. I'm not a big fan of purple but my grandmother loves the color. I change into the shirt and into a pair of jeans. Relishing in the comfort of wearing casual clothes.

Today my job is to help out in the kitchen. I look at the calendar hanging next to my closet just to double check. Yup. Right there in red it says "kitchen duty." My schedule is the same as the last couple of summers. Mondays through Fridays I help in the kitchen during dinner rush, unless I've been scheduled to host a _chakai_ or _chaji._ Both involve a Japanese tea ceremony but the latter is more of a formal event. One that can last up to four long hours and requires me to wear a _yukata_ throughout the ordeal.

"Thank god I don't have any scheduled this month." I mumble to myself, praying it stays that way.

Exiting out of my room, I make my way toward the kitchen that's in the northern left wing of the _Ryokan._ It's also where the communal dining room is located, which my grandma made open to the public when she first started this place. Considering the history of Japanese inns, it's an unorthodox move but it's also our biggest source of income. All thanks to our wonderful teddy bear of a chef, Mr. Furikake.

Nearing the dining room, I see my grandma making gestures at a family of four sitting at a table. She's wearing a _yukata_ in her favorite color; the embroidery in the fabric weaving dragons around her small body. I could tell right away that the family aren't from here. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. It's a dead giveaway.

"Ah granddaughter!" My grandma says in English and waves me over. Immediately I plaster on my best customer service smile as I walk over. Kneeling down on the floor to meet with the guests eye level.

"Hello. How may I help you?" I ask sweetly to them in English and the parents both sigh in relief.

"Finally someone who speaks perfect English." The father, a lanky man with a mustache, says. "We've been trying to order food for the last ten minutes." Angrily he waves the menu around before dropping it to the table.

_Patience Mia. Patience._

"Dear, don't be rude." His wife admonishes him while the two boys by her side wrestle each other. They bump into the table and my hand darts out to steady the soy sauce. "We've been on the road for hours trying to find a place to stay and eat. You understand right?"

"Of course. Japan is a big place." I say, still smiling even as I catch the soy sauce before it falls again. "Now, how about we get you your food." I take the menu that the angry father threw down and open it up to the English section.

Apparently the dad must've been too hungry to look past the first few initial pages which are in Japanese.

"Oh." Is all the father says when he sees the menu. "I didn't see that..."

_You don't say?_

Smiling, I point to some items on the menu that have been popular with our international guests and briefly explain each one. It took the parents only less than a minute to decide what they want to eat with the request that the chef doesn't make it too spicy.

Memorizing their orders, I walk away from their table with my back turned to them. My grandmother is next to me, she grabs my hand and pats it. A gesture expressing her thanks.

"Oh miss! Do you guys do what was that called again..oh a Japanese tea ceremony here?" The wife calls out to me and I feel like I've been dipped in cold water.

Damn it.

"Oh yes yes. We do." My grandmother responds eagerly as she rubs her hands together greedily. "My granddaughter..." she gestures to me, "does ceremony. It's very pricy but she is the best. Only in Japan." She boasts really trying to sell the service.

"Oh great can she do Saturday?" I bite back the groan I wanted to let out. I could feel my grandmother's eyes on me, she knows about Saturday and is leaving the decision to me. The answer is a no brainer.

"Sure I can." I chirp cheerfully turning around to face the couple and their two sons with a saccharine smile on my face. On the inside I am screaming. "However, I can only do it sometime after six in the evening."

As much as it is a pain to do tea ceremonies, it pays off in the end. For a family of four like them, it would earn us a hundred dollars, and maybe sixty to seventy dollars in profit. Saying no isn't a choice for me, not when that money can be used to further improve the inn. Also, from what grandma told me when I first got here, we are actually losing money lately.

Upon hearing my reply the lady starts to frown. "Isn't there any way you can do it earlier like, say, five pm? We actually have to meet up with a friend of ours around six. I'll pay extra if you do."

"Yes!" Both my grandma and I say in unison making the lady jump. The opportunity to make more money is just too good to pass on.

"Sorry," I cough as my grandmother straightens herself up to appear more professional, "but yes. We can definitely do an hour earlier. I'll go talk to the chef now so we can get your food ready." Turning back around, I walk down a narrow hallway and open a door to my left.

_Okay, so if school ends at one in the afternoon and the match is sometime after, I at least have fours hours. Wait. No. Three because it'll take time to prepare for the cer-_

_"_ Ow." I say wondering what I bumped into. Rubbing my forehead I tilt my head up to see our chef, who's looking at me in concern.

Panicking with a ladle in his hand, he looks me over to check for bruises. "I'm so sorry little one I didn't see you there."

He gives me an apologetic look and I shake my head. "No no. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry, Mister." Smiling he pats me on the head saying that it's ok. "Oh and we have some orders." I recite what the family wants. Nodding, Mr. Furikake goes to his station and I go to mine.

I'm in charge of the meals for the two rowdy boys, a western style dinner per the parents request. I start with getting some chicken breasts from the fridge and leave them in a bowl of lukewarm water to defroze them a bit. Next, I get two potatoes and cut them into really thin strips; grabbing a pot, I pour vegetable oil into it and once it's hot I add the cut potatoes. It didn't take long for them to fry into a crispy golden color. Setting them aside onto two plates, I grab the meat and bread it before I set it onto a pan. Remembering to season the chicken, I make a dash to the pantry where we stock our spices and herbs. My hands reach for the salt, and pepper. Plain but this is a meal for kids. What's familiar is what tastes best to them.

I also wanted to add a bit of rosemary to the mix but I can't find it anywhere. Looking high and low, craning my neck every which way, I still don't see what I'm looking for. Forget it, it's not that important anyways. I dash back to the stoves, careful to not bump into our chef while he's working his own kind of magic. Spatula in hand I flip the chicken and add the seasonings.

"So how was your first day of school?" Mr. Furikake asks as he flips the fish he's frying. It lands with a loud sizzle and a delicious smell rises into the air.

I lift the meat a little to check if it's ready but it's still a bit pale. "Karasuno is great. I've met so many new people already. They've been nothing but nice, and you know Mister, I think Shoyo is right about something."

He quirks up an eyebrow. "Oho, and just what is that?"

Checking the chicken once more I see it's ready. Lifting it from the pan and onto its respective plates, I add a bit more salt for taste. "That it's going to be a great year." I answer, a smile on my face as I grab some pasta and cheese to make a classic macaroni. Quick, easy, and simple.

The next couple of minutes are spent cooking in a comfortable silence. The both of us are focused on cooking our food to perfection. When we are done, my grandmother and I are the ones who bring it to the table. I notice that a few of our regulars are starting to pour in. Once we set the food down for our first customers, we receive oohs and aahs from the family.

Smiling, I excuse myself to talk to an elderly couple who pull me into a hug as soon as they see me. Most of our regulars are people that I grew up with and are like an extended family of sorts. From now on, my days are going to busy just like this, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Even as I'm rushing to and fro from the kitchen with legs heavy like lead, I'm smiling. Happy to have a place like this to call home.

Our restaurant stays open till midnight but my grandmother pushed me to leave my shift at ten. Despite my protests she wouldn't budge, threatening to chase me into my room with a broom. I took that as a sign to give up. I suppose she'll be okay since only a few are remaining to just drink _sake._

Leaving the dining area I let out a huge yawn. The events of the entire day are starting to affect me as I sluggishly make my way into my room, collapsing onto the bed with a sigh. I want to sleep but I have to check my phone. While I was working I had gotten texts from _el sol,_ but I couldn't reply because I was too busy. In the darkness of my room, my phone glows dimly with the texts on the screen.

**Hinata: Oiii. Bakageyama and I just finished w/our afternoon practice. It wasn't as fun w/out U :*. And guess wat!?**

**Hinata: U can't c it but I'm pouting. Super hard. U haven't replied at all. I'm not telling U wat I found until U txt me back.**

I'm chuckling at the fact that those two messages are only five minutes apart. Shoyo sure is as impatient as ever. I scroll down the rest of his messages, all of them similar to the ones above.

**Me: Sorry I had work. What did you find?**

I hit send and my phone alerts me of a message with Hinata's voice. A custom recording that he did eons ago when he was a short ten year old who hated drinking milk.

**Hinata: Oh. Right. U had to help grandma out...I totally forgot. :C but anyways, I found this!**

Below that is a picture of Shoyo holding a photograph of us from when we first met at a park. Both of us are holding hands and making the peace sign, a big grin on our faces. I smile remembering how we first met—a memory I hope to never forget.

**Me: Lol. We were so cute back then.**

**Hinata: We still are dummy :P**

A small blush creeps onto my face the same time a smile does. Sometimes I wonder if he does this on purpose, saying things that can easily reduce me to a red faced mess. Hiding my face with a pillow, my fingers continue to tap away on the phone.

**Me: So did you guys make any progress?**

**Hinata:...no. He still won't serve to me can u believe it?!**

My question sends Shoyo ranting and text after text I can feel my eyes get heavier, and heavier...and heavier. Too tired to fight I give in to sleep.

~~~~~~13~~~~~~

**|Kageyama|**

Waking up before dawn I hastily put on my shoes and sling my backpack over my shoulder. There's no way I'm letting that orange haired dumbo be the first to arrive at practice. Opening the doors, I feel a chilly breeze blow through and the skies are still dark.

Perfect. Just how I like my mornings.

Knowing that I have the upper hand, I take my time walking down the roads. Taking a deep breath of air, I let the feeling of relaxation consume me and let the muscles in my shoulder relaxed. The aching in my wrists are starting to fade away too. Then I remember the reason for my achy wrists and his face appears in my mind. How irritating.

"He can't receive. Can't spike a single ball properly. He's just going to make us lose." I grumble to myself when a flash of orange zooms by and at first I mistook it for the sun. In reality, it's that wannabe spiker biking down the road. Wait.

Breaking out into a run I manage to catch up to Hinata, shock is on his face when he sees me. "Bakageyama where'd you come from!?" He shrieks paddling faster.

"There's no way I'm going to let you win!" I shout catching the confusion in his eyes which I find myself mimicking when he takes a left. Watching him go up the hill I slow my pace to a pause. "That's the wrong way to school you idiot!"

A small ounce of disappointment at being ignored creeps in and I immediately stomp it out. Taking another deep breath and exhaling I start walking toward the school. Life is so much better when your by yourself. No one to piss you off and call you stupid. Yeah. It's good to be alone. Real good.

Even if it gets boring after thirty minutes it's still good. Yup...yeah. I had an easy time getting to school and I didn't have to run there. Nearing the gates of the high school I can hear the sound of bike bells behind me.

"KAGEYAMA WATCH OUT!" A familiar voice shrieks. I turn around and step off to the side. Hinata narrowly misses me as he makes a turn into the school grounds. Sand and dust kicks up in my face, stinging my eyes. Coughing, I taste the dirt on my tongue as I wipe the tears from my eyes. And no, I'm not crying.

"I am so sorry Kageyama-san." Her voice drips with sincere concern and I turn away embarrassed for letting her see me like this. _Stupid sand._ I hear the sound of water and the crinkling of the bottle. _"_ Here let me help." Something cold touches my cheek and I recoil from it, but a soft hand keeps me firm. Through my blurry eyesight I could see the tell tale curls that belongs to Hinata's friend.

"I'm fine." I mumble taking the wet handkerchief from her and quickly wipe the dust from my face.

"Shoyo you seriously need to slow down on your bike." Mia scolds him. Glancing in his direction I feel like smirking.

"It's not my fault Kageyama just so happens to be there." The dumbass mumbles shrinking under Mia's gaze. His friend who...I will admit...is...c-cute, crosses her arms over her chest and taps her right foot. Expecting something more from him. Hinata whispers something under his breath.

"I don't think he can hear you." Mia states nodding her head in my direction.

Groaning loudly, Hinata turns toward me, his eyes locking on mine. I take a step back at his intensity slightly fearing for my life but then he bows. "I'm sorry!" My shoulders relax and I huff out a breath.

"Whatever. Let's just practice." I say putting the handkerchief into my pocket and brushing past Hinata. Eyes on the ground I pass by Mia when her small fingers tug at the sleeve of my shirt. Glancing up quickly, I feel bad when I see the slight frown on her face.

"He's trying you know? Can't you try too? Please?" I turn away from her unable to say anything. Hearing her disappointed sigh weighs heavy on my shoulders.

As much as she wants me to consider that orange haired dumbass as a friend, an ally, or even as a teammate. I can't. I don't believe in him. I don't believe that he can win at anything the way he is now.

~~~~~~

** |Mia| **

Sighing, I watch as Kageyama pulls away and heads straight for the gym doors. In his rush I suppose he forgot that we can't open the doors without a particular someone.

"Yo, Mia-san~" A voice chirps happily. Smiling, I wave hello to Tanaka who's skipping toward me with the very pretty Sugawara trailing behind him. Tanaka seems to be in a good mood, I wonder why? Maybe he received some good news. "Oi! Quit shaking the door like that Kageyama!" He stomps toward the setter with a scrunched up face that just screams "move or else."

"Good morning Mia-chan." Sugawara greets me a warm smile on his face.

"Morning Sugawara~" I reply just as energetically. Oddly enough just being around the grey haired boy makes me feel so refreshed. "You going to help us practice?" Hearing the doors being unlocked I head inside with Sugawara. Meanwhile, Tanaka, being the manly gentleman he proclaims to be, is holding the door open for us. Bowing at the waist to me.

I know he's just being exceptionally kind but it just doesn't sit right with me. I don't know how to explain it to Tanaka either without hurting his feelings.

"Mhmm. I feel bad that I wasn't able to do anything yesterday so here I am today." Sugawara answers, pulling me away from my current train of thoughts.

I nod in understanding, seeing Tanaka walk past me to pull apart Hinata and Kageyama from one another. If I had to guess what they were fighting over...honestly it's not even a guess it's just common sense. They were definitely arguing over volleyball.

"Well, welcome to the club." I joke earning a small laugh from him. "You know, I kind of realize, I really don't know much about you guys." I mused quietly but Sugawara hears me somehow.

"The same could be said for you." He chuckles setting down his backpack on the floor and taking off his jacket. "Feel free to ask me any questions if you'd like Mia. However..." Sugawara faces toward me holding up one finger and a playful grin on his face. "I get to ask a question for each one you ask."

Giggling, I agree to his proposal with a nod of my head. "First question, what year are you?"

"Third year."

"Ah! Then you're my senpai." I say noting how Sugawara seems surprised to hear that.

"Oh, I thought you were a third year. No wonder I didn't see you in any of the classes." Now it's my turn to be surprised. _Sugawara kept an eye out for me? Huh?_ "My turn, hmm. Are you and Hinata dating?"

His straightforward question catches me off guard. After a brief moment of silence I collect my wits together to answer him. "Um. No." Why did I even hesitate to say those words? It's the truth after all but I can't deny the little pang of pain in my heart. _It's better this way._

Sugawara's eyes widen a little. "Oh. I know it's none of my business, Its just that since you and him seemed so close I thought..." He sighs and looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. That's kind of an insensitive question now. Usually I'm right about these things..." He mumbles to himself avoiding my eyes out of embarrassment. Yet the corners of his lips are raised up in a little smile. "I suppose being wrong in these cases aren't so bad."

I tilt my head to side, confused as to what that meant. No matter, it's my turn to ask a question. "What about you Sugawara, are you dating anybody?"

"No. Not at the moment." He laughs when he sees my expression. "Why're you so surprised Mia-chan? Ah. That's a question."

"Because you're pretty!" Oh shit. I mean shoot! Ugh. End me. Now. I did not mean to let that thought turn into actual speech. Much less shout it out loud to the point that I see Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama jumping up in fright. Oh great, they're looking this way.

Sugawara is laughing now, with his arms wrapping around his stomach as I hide my face in my hands. My cheeks are heating up so much that not even the melanin in my skin can do much to hide it.

"I'm gonna go now." I mumble walking toward the three on the other side. My hands are covering my cheeks that are blazing with heat. _Oh god. How embarrassing. Now he knows what I think of him._

"You ok Mia?" I hear Shoyo ask and I nod quickly.

"I'm fine lets just practice." I squeak taking the ball Hinata is holding and serve it at Kageyama who skitters around on the floor to receive it.

He manages to bounce the ball off his arms but instead of it going toward Shoyo like he was aiming for. It flies toward me instead. Eyes on the ball, I back up a few steps to toss it back when my back hits against something.

Looking up, the blush returns to my cheeks when I see Sugawara smiling down at me. He winks before reaching his arms up to touch the ball that would've soared over my head. He tosses it toward Tanaka who took the opportunity to spike it down in front of Kageyama, thoroughly scaring the first year.

"...so you think I'm pretty?"

" _Dios mios._ Don't bring it up please. I'm so embarrassed." I hide my face in my hands again, the sound of Tanaka's whooping in the background. I can feel Sugawara's chest moving up and down as he laughs softly.

"If anything. I think you're the pretty one here." Sugawara says making my face heat up even more. "I look forward to working with you Mia-chan." He pats my head gently before joining up with the other three boys.

Turning around, I take deep breaths to calm myself down. In. Out. In. Out. In and out I breathe. Feeling much calmer I go back to join them.

The two hours of practice feels even longer compared to yesterday because of Sugawara. Whenever I did something really good, he would pass by me to say something encouraging, the word pretty always present in his sentence. Hanging there teasingly. Over and over again it would happen until the end of practice.

As for Shoyo and Kageyama, the two of them got into an argument again during practice. Only then did I know how Kageyama really feels about Hinata. I tried to talk the setter but every time I get near him he walks off. Avoiding me. It made me a little sad to be honest but I'm not going to give up.

Thinking about Kageyama has me sighing as I'm putting away the balls by myself, while the rest of the boys shuffle out to change into their uniforms at the lockers. Except for Sugawara.

Lingering by the door he calls out to me. I look over and he's smiling, although it's a tad bit mischievous. "Keep up the good work Pretty Mia!" He hollers and leaves after saying his piece. All alone in the gym I'm covering my face with a ball, silently screaming.

I'm starting to think Sugawara is a wolf in sheep's clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment, like, and subscribe if you enjoyed it. Also you can find this story on Wattpad under the same username~ However, I will say some parts are a tad bit different compared to the one on Wattpad but it's nothing major.


End file.
